I'm not crazy!
by Chemical 30
Summary: Mikey from My Chemical Romance gets attacked at Frank's house and when he keeps seeing his attacker in the hospital will people think he's gone crazy.Or will he prove himself not crazy. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

1

1

I don't own any of these characters!

**Mikey's POV: **"Please don't hurt me!" I yelled to the man who had cornered me at my own house. The man grabbed me by my hair and he dragged me to the stairs. He threw me down the stairs I tumbled down the stairs. My head slammed against the bottom of the stairs. I felt my head and warm blood covered my fingertips. I crawled away but I didn't make it that far, the man stepped on my ankle I heard a snap and I yelled in pain. The man grabbed my hair again and started to drag me to the living room. He slammed my head against the coffee table; I yelled in pain, I felt blood drip down my face. The man grabbed my wrist and twisted it far enough to break it. My whole body ached in pain. The man slammed my head against the table again and then blackness.

**Frank's POV: **I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. Once I got inside I saw Mikey lying on the ground blood all around him.

"Mikey!" I yelled and ran towards him. He was still breathing luckily. But he had to large gashes on his head. And some his brownish-blonde hair was now red. I ran to the home phone in the kitchen. I called 911.

"911 emergency." A lady said from the other line.

"Hi um…….well my friend he's unconscious and there's blood and he need's help." I said frantically into the phone.

"Okay, I'll send an ambulance right over. What's your location?"

"24638 5th street." I said, now he was almost hyperventilating.

"Okay an ambulance will be right over." I Frank heard a click and then the phone went silent. I hung up. In about ten minute's an ambulance was parked outside of the house.

"What's his name?" One of the guys asked me.

"Michael James Way but we call him Mikey." I said.

"My name is Phil," The big one said, and then he bent down to look at Mikey.

"How old is he?" Phil asked.

"Um……27." I said.

"We are going to have to take him to the hospital right away." Phil said. Then the other man got the stretcher they lifted Mikey onto the stretcher and carried him into the ambulance. They drove away sirens loud, I got my wallet and keys and ran to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

2

2

I don't own any of these characters!

**Frank's POV: **Once I got to the hospital I ran inside and I saw that Mikey has been taken to the ER. I reached inside my pocket to get my cell phone. I called Gerard, Mikey's older brother.

"Hello?" Gerard answered.

"Hi it's Frank." I said into the phone.

"Hi Frank, what's up?" Gerard asked.

"It's Mikey." I said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Gerard sounded worried now.

"He was attacked, I don't know who attacked him but someone hurt him. He's at Newark Community Hospital." I said.

"Okay I'll be right there." Gerard said then hung up. I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. In a matter of twenty minute's Gerard, Ray, and Bob came walking through the door. Gerard pale face looked paler than it usually did.

"Have you heard anything?" Ray asked walking up to me.

"No, I haven't." I said.

"Do you know what happened?" Ray asked.

"All I know was when I got home Mikey was unconscious and his head was pretty banged up." I said, just then the doctor walked out of the ER.

"Are all you guys here for Mikey?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah," Bob said.

"I'm Doctor Wills and Mikey is in critical condition but we expect him to heal. I am worried about his head. He took two nasty blows to the head; actually he's lucky to be alive right now. And his ankle broken and his right wrist is also broken. And he has a couple of cuts and bruises." Doctor Wills said looking at his clipboard.

"Can we go see him?" Gerard asked.

"I don't see why not, but he is resting so keep it down. He's in room 305." Doctor Wills said and then continued down the long hallway.

We walked down the hall until we reached room 305. Once we were in the room we saw Mikey hooked up to monitors we all walked over to the bedside. Gerard and I brought up two chairs and Bob and Ray sat down on the couch. Mikey had bandages on his head and some on his arms. Mikey's wife Alicia would be here in a day or two. She had taken off a couple of days ago, hence Mikey staying at my home. Alicia and Mikey had gotten in a fight. But she seemed cooled off but we had to stay with Mikey until Alicia got here and even then we would stay. Well I know Gerard would, Gerard loves his brother more than anything. We all fell asleep right where we sat. Gerard was holding Mikey's hand and I was down by his feet so I wasn't holding anything, I just fell asleep in the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard's POV: I woke up, I looked around the room

**Gerard's POV: **I woke up, I looked around the room. Frank was asleep in the chair next to me, and Ray and Bob were asleep on the couch, they were as far away from each other as the couch would let them go. I looked at my little brother; he looked calm just like he was asleep. I gently kissed Mikey's forehead, and walked out of the room. I looked at the clock I read 6:00 AM. I wondered when Mikey's wife Alicia would get here; I know Mikey would most likely want to see her. I reached inside my pocket and grabbed my cell phone and I dialed the numbers to Alicia's cell phone.

"Gerard?" Alicia answered.

"Yeah, when are you coming to see Mikey, I think he would like it if you were here when he wake's up." I said.

"Um….. I'm about two hours away." Alicia said.

"Okay, see you soon." I said.

"Okay, bye." And then I hung up. I walked back into the room to see Mikey's eyes open.

"Mikey?" I call quietly.

"Gerard?" Mikey's voice was raspy and quiet.

"Yeah it's me bro." Gerard said as he sat down in the chair next to Frank.

"My head hurt's." Mikey complained.

"I bet it does, the doctor said you took two nasty blows to the head." Gerard said.

"I was scared, this man broke into Frank's house and when I went to see what happened he came after me. All I can remember was falling down the stairs and crying to crawl away, but he snapped my ankle." Mikey said he tried to look at his ankle but he was too weak to even lift his head.

"Mikey it's okay; no one will hurt you anymore." Gerard promised.

"Is Alicia here?'' Mikey asked. He must remember the fight.

"She's coming." I said.

"Is she still mad at me?" Mikey asked.

"No, not at all." I said. Frank's eyes fluttered opened.

"Mikey!" Frank yelled.

"Hey, Frank." Mikey said with a smile, Ray and Bob were now awake too.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Frank ordered as he smiled.

"I'll try," Mikey said. Doctor Wills must have seen or heard the commotion because he walked in the room. He walked over on the other side of Mikey's bed. But when Mikey looked at his Doctor, his face grew pale.

"Hey, Mikey how are you feeling?" Doctor Wills asked.

"Don't touch me, get away from me." Mikey said, Frank look on his face turned from joy to confusion.

"I'm only here to help Mikey." Doctor Wills said.

"Don't touch me, I don't want you anywhere near me." Mikey said.

"Mikey cut it out." I said sternly.

"Gerard he's the one who did this to me." Mikey said in a scared tone.

I looked up at Doctor Wills who just shook his head 'no'.

"Mikey he didn't hurt you." I said.

"Don't let him touch me." Mikey said in a cold tone.

Frank, Ray, and Bob looked confused. Doctor Wills took out a shot; and he started to point the needle towards Mikey's skin.

**Frank POV: **Mikey lost it, he started flipping out, and hitting the doctor. Ray and Gerard had to help restrain him. They lied him to the bed with these huge straps. Mikey still tried to get free but couldn't. Gerard was trying to calm him down. But the doctor gave Mikey something for falling asleep. They kept him tied down. I was scared, and confused. What if Mikey was telling the truth? What if Doctor Wills is the one who did this to him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Gerard's POV: **I was scared about Mikey and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to believe. Alicia would be here any minute and I didn't want her to see Mikey like this. Mikey hadn't talked to me or Ray since we help tie him down. The only person he really talked to was Frank. I feel bad because I don't know if I can trust my own brother. Doctor Wills says he might suffer from brain damage, I sure hope not.

**Frank's POV:** I sat next to the bed and Mikey just stared out the window, I was about to leave but Mikey spoke up.

"Do you think I'm crazy?''

"Uh……no." I said confused about all a sudden words.

"You do think I'm crazy." Mikey said sadly.

"I don't really." I said walking next to the bed.

"Frank if you don't believe me nobody will, that stupid doctor is the person who put in this place." Mikey said.

"I don't know Mikey……." I was cut off by Doctor Wills coming through the door.

"Hello Mikey, how are you?" Doctor Will's said coming towards Mikey.

"If you touch me you'll be sorry." Mikey warned. But that didn't stop Doctor Wills.

"I need to check you bandages on you head." Doctor Wills said coming closer.

"Don't touch me!" Mikey yelled fighting against the leather straps.

"Mikey I have to check you." Doctor Wills said sternly.

"Don't you see he doesn't want you to touch him!" I yelled grabbing the doctor's arm.

"Frank let go!" Doctor Wills yelled.

"I don't have to." I said.

"Yes you do."

A little light blub went on above my head. "Hey doctor I think my hand is broken."

"It's not Frank."Doctor Wills said annoyed.

"How about now?" I said and punched the doctor as hard as I could in the face. Blood started to pour from Doctor Wills noise.

"You broke my noise!" Doctor Wills yelled.

"Sorry about that, your head happened to be in front of my moving fist." I said with a smile on my face, I looked over at Mikey and winked Mikey smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikey's POV:** I've been strapped in this bed for what feels like forever. And Alicia isn't here yet and Gerard is talking to Frank about punching that stupid doctor, I think he did the right thing. At least now Frank believes me. I don't get why Gerard is taking the doctor's side, I'm his brother he should believe me, not that stupid doctor. Ray tried to make me feel better………it didn't work. I didn't want Alicia to see me strapped to a bed, and then the doctor telling her that I might suffer from brain damage, I don't want to think I'm crazy. Just then Alicia walked through the door, her eyes worried.

"Mikey," Alicia said as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Alicia, I'm sorry." I said wishing I could touch her face.

"Don't be, I'm sorry if I hadn't left you, you wouldn't have been attacked." Alicia said, and just like my perfect day was going Doctor Wills walked through the door.

"You must be the wife," Doctor Wills said walking towards us.

"Yes I am, may I ask why is Mikey strapped in?" Alicia asked. I looked out the window knowing Doctor Wills would make it as horrible as he could.

"Um well, Mikey is a danger to everybody around him and himself." Doctor Will said getting closer to me, my anger reached maximum level.

"What, no he can't be, he's not." Alicia said defensibly.

"I'm afraid he is, his head got injured during the attack I think he might suffer from brain dama……" I cut him off.

"Shut up! I don't okay you are just a creep who's trying to send me off to a nut house!" I yelled.

"Mikey, this is what I'm talking about." Doctor Wills said calmly.

"Alicia don't believe him! He's lying!" I yelled.

"He's right, I wouldn't believe this creep one little bit." Frank said walking into the room. Alicia looked confused and scared.

"Frank, I thought I told Gerard to take you home." Doctor Wills said sternly.

"Let's just say, Gerard is taking a nap right now." Frank said with a smile, "He might be one of my best friends but I mean come on, I can't just let Mikey go to the nut house like you said you were planning on doing. I heard you talking to Gerard and Bob."

"I'm sorry then I'll get police to come and get you." Doctor Wills said in a cold tone.

"Stop! Nobody's going anywhere until I get this straight!" Alicia yelled.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Way but you shouldn't have left Mikey then none of this would have happened." Doctor Wills said meanly.

"Don't you talk to my wife like that you moron!" Mikey yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Doctor Wills asked coldly.

I looked out the window know I couldn't do anything about this.

"That's what I thought," Doctor Wills said then looked at Alicia, "See I could do this and you couldn't do anything about it." Then he walked up to Alicia and kissed her. I fought against my straps.

"Stop it you…….." Frank said and then pulled Doctor Wills away from Alicia.

"Don't touch me midget!" Doctor Wills yelled and punched Frank in the face hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Blood started to run from his noise.

"Ray!" I yelled as loud as I could. Ray came running into the room. He looked at me and then at Doctor Wills.

"I think you should go now." Ray threatened. At that Doctor Wills left.

Frank stood up, his face covered in blood. But through the pain he smiled at me and Ray.

"I believe you Mikey." Alicia and Ray said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alicia's POV: **I didn't know what to think anymore I was confused and scared. My husband's doctor was either stupid or a total jerk; I'm thinking both. I knew Mikey was scared because that doctor was trying to get him into a nut house; I knew that Mikey wasn't crazy and so did Ray and Frank. We were going to prove Mikey wasn't crazy.

**Frank's POV:** Now that Alicia and Ray believed Mikey all we had to do was get Bob and Gerard but I didn't think that was going to happen so we had to prove to Gerard and Bob that Mikey wasn't crazy; but how? I walked into Mikey's room to find Gerard sitting in the chair next to Mikey.

"Hey Gerard," I said shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, what do want?" Gerard was still mad about me hurting him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Mikey." I said looking at Mikey and he looked back at me.

"Well we were talking so would you mind?" Gerard said coldly.

"No problem." I said and walked out of the room. Gerard never talked to me like that.

**Gerard's POV: **After Frank left we started back into our conversation.

"Gerard will you please believe me, I'm you brother you should believe me." Mikey said his eyes full of sadness.

"Mikey I don't know who to believe." I answered.

"So you choose the someone that hurt me?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey I haven't chosen anyone!" I yelled. Mikey looked away.

"You have chosen someone and you didn't choose me." Mikey said softly.

"Mikey I didn't…….." He cut me off.

"Just go." Mikey said not even looking at me. I stood up and walked out the door, to find Frank standing right there.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Um waiting for your little talk to be over." Frank said.

"Well we're done but you can't go in." I said coldly.

"Why not," Frank asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Because I say so." I said.

"You can't control me!" Frank yelled and tried to shove past me; but I grabbed Frank's shoulder and punched him, he fell to the ground.

"Jerk!" Frank yelled and jumped up and punched me in the left cheek my head jerked to the side. Then I tackled Frank to the ground, and I started to punch as hard as I could, Frank tried to get me off, but I was too big and strong.

"Gerard stop!" I heard Ray yell from down the hall. Ray ran over and pulled me off of Frank. Frank rolled over and spat on the ground and blood showed up on the floor. I shoved out of Ray grasp and ran out of there site.

**Ray's POV:** I walked over to Frank and helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked Frank.

"I feel a little dizzy." Frank said, his noise was bleeding and his lip was spilt down the middle. We sat down in the waiting room.

"Do you need ice?" I asked.

"Nah," Frank said, "Gerard is acting really weird lately."

"You gotta give him a break, his brother was attacked and its like his brother doesn't trust him anymore. Right now it's pretty hard for him right now." I said.

"I guess you're right." Frank said and a smile formed on his face. Frank doesn't stay mad for very long, even if he got the crap beat out of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mikey's POV: **I didn't know why Gerard would hurt Frank; did Frank deserve it……..maybe he did……but I didn't think so. I was thinking about this in my bed I was still strapped into. I couldn't believe I was still here I had no more headache's and yeah I was still sore but they could easily go home with Alicia, she has stayed with me ever since she got here. But that stupid doctor keeps saying I need to stay, he's up to something but I couldn't say what. Just as I was going through my mind thinking of different plots the doctor could have to hurt me or kill me. But a nurse came through the door and started to un-strap me. I looked at my wrist and they were red and blistered.

"You're going home today Mr. Way." The nurse said with a smile.

I was surprised to hear those words; I was expecting a ticket to the metal hospital. In a madder of two hours I was sitting in the passenger sit of Alicia's car and we were going home. Alicia put her hand over mine and smiled at me with her sweet smile.

"You ready to go home?" She asked.

"I've been ready since the time I woke up." I answered.

"Okay," Alicia said and started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Once we got home Alicia said, "You need some rest you look pretty tired." I looked out the window and it was dark out, so I nodded and we both headed upstairs Alicia changed into her PJ's. And I took of my pants so I was in my boxers. We both climbed into bed and fell into a hard sleep.

I heard movement downstairs and I woke up right away.

"Alicia," I whispered I looked to the side of me and Alicia was sleeping next to me. I got out of bed quietly but Alicia must have felt my movement.

"Mikey where are you going?" Alicia asked sleepily.

"Stay here." Is all I said. I opened the door silently and walked to the edge of the railing and I saw two men walking around.

"Why do you want to do this?" One whispered.

"Because I should have when I did It the first time." The other answered and I knew their voices. One was doctor and the other was someone I didn't expect my own brother Gerard.

"You already hurt him so why do you want to do it again?" Gerard asked.

"Because this time I want to kill him." The doctor said.

"He's my brother I couldn't just let you kill him." Gerard said angrily.

"I'm sorry you have to think like that." Doctor Willows said and pulled out a gun and shot Gerard in the stomach. Gerard fell to the ground. I yelled to Alicia, "Call the police."

I ran down the stairs and was confronted with Doctor Willows.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." He said coldly. And then punched me in the left side of my face. I felt warm blood come from my lip. Doctor Willows tackled me to the ground and started to punch me continuously. I shoved Doctor Willows off of me and got his gun he had dropped and shot him five times in the stomach, he fell to the ground and died. I crawled over to Gerard who was gasping for breath.

"Gerard," I said.

"Mikey I'm so sorry," Gerard said blood started to come from his mouth.

"Gerard, I'm sorry too." I said tears leaking from my eyes. Gerard let out his last breath and closed his eyes and he was dead. The door burst open and filled with cops the paramedics came over to Gerard and started doing CPR.

They couldn't get a pulse Gerard was gone he had died trying to protect me, that's what i think is the best big brother ever!

**Two Weeks Later**

At Gerard's funaral rain poured from the sky, and tears fell from my eyes. Frank kept telling me that everything was going to be alright, but it wasn't alright my brother was dead. Alicia came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. Gerard loved me, and i loved him.

"Mikey you'll see him again," Alicia said sadly.

"Yeah, i know but it will be a long time till then." I said.

"Gerard wants you to be strong for him." Alicia said and then we turned away from the grave site and walked back to the car. Maybe their some light at the end of this dark forest.

THE END


End file.
